forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Deity/doc
This template creates an infobox for a deity in the Forgotten Realms multiverse. There are two ways to use this template: for single-edition info and for multiple-edition info. The single-edition parameters are all the usual ones while the multiple-edition parameters end in 5e, 4e, 3e etc. corresponding to the edition the info comes from. As a general rule, if you use any multiple-edition parameters then you should not use any single-edition ones. If you use the multiple-edition parameters, then that section of the infobox will use a tabbed interface to present each edition in its own tab. All parameters are optional except the name. See the Usage notes for more details. | symbol = A single blue-white star | power = Dead power Formerly: Greater deity | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | died = Year of Sundered Webs, -339 DR | dominion = Limbo | realm = Dweomertor | portfolio = Magic, spells, the weave, wizards, spellcasters, energy, creativity, knowledge, invention, song, time, spring | worshipers = Wizards, bards, and any type of arcanist | cleric alignments = | rules = 2nd | nocat = true }} Examples See right for an example of a single-edition infobox. This was created using: | symbol = A single blue-white star | power = Dead power Formerly: Greater deity | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | died = Year of Sundered Webs, -339 DR | dominion = Limbo | realm = Dweomertor | portfolio = Magic, spells, the weave, wizards, spellcasters, energy, creativity, knowledge, invention, song, time, spring | worshipers = Wizards, bards, and any type of arcanist | cleric alignments = | rules = 2nd }} Here is an example of a multi-edition infobox. This was created using: | serves2e = Tyr | portfolio2e = Endurance, suffering, martyrdom, perseverance | spheres2e = All, Charm, Creation, Guardian, Healing, Law, Necromantic, Protection, Travelers, minor: Combat, Elemental, Summoning, Sun, Wards, Weather | worshipers2e = The sick, the suffering, the poor | cleric alignments2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = A pair of white hands bound with red cord at the wrists | homeplane3e = House of the Triad | portfolio3e = Endurance, martyrdom, perseverance, suffering | domains3e = Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Suffering | worshipers3e = The lame, the oppressed, the poor, monks, paladins, serfs, slaves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = An open hand (unarmed strike) | class3e = | refs3e = | nocat = true }} | serves2e = Tyr | portfolio2e = Endurance, suffering, martyrdom, perseverance | spheres2e = All, Charm, Creation, Guardian, Healing, Law, Necromantic, Protection, Travelers, minor: Combat, Elemental, Summoning, Sun, Wards, Weather | worshipers2e = The sick, the suffering, the poor | cleric alignments2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = A pair of white hands bound with red cord at the wrists | homeplane3e = House of the Triad | portfolio3e = Endurance, martyrdom, perseverance, suffering | domains3e = Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Suffering | worshipers3e = The lame, the oppressed, the poor, monks, paladins, serfs, slaves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = An open hand (unarmed strike) | class3e = | refs3e = }} References Usage Standardized Sections These are the typical section headers for an article about a deity, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Description Personality Abilities Possessions Divine Realm Activities Relationships History Rumors & Legends Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References Category:Template documentation